


One Time

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [41]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Come, on! Just one time!”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 10





	One Time

_ I don’t suppose it’s too late to run away. _

_ We’re not beat yet. There's one thing we can do... _

_ Crowley, we can’t, it’s far too dangerous! _

_ Angel, we don’t have a choice. You know if we  _ _ did _ _ I wouldn’t ask you to do this.  _ **_ Come on! Just one time! _ ** _ We've got nothing to lose. _

_ Together then? _

_ Wouldn't have it any other way. _

They reached out, joining hands, and the world around them slowed to a near stop. 

“You two are an odd pairing,” Adam remarked.

“You have no idea,” Crowley muttered. “Adam, listen, your father is coming to kill you-”


End file.
